


$2.10 for Coffee

by JeniceM



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, coffee shop AU, kinda boring but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniceM/pseuds/JeniceM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s shaking his head as someone finally steps out of the back room, walking up to the counter. She’s a red head, younger than Clint but older than Kate and gorgeous. It doesn't take much more than that for realization to dawn and Clint tries steadfastly to ignore the sly judgmental side stare she’s giving him as he orders his drip coffee and a blueberry muffin. For her part, the red head, whose name tag reads “Natasha”, seems extraordinarily uninterested, yawning and not bothering to cover her mouth as she rings up their orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$2.10 for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt: "an au where natasha works at Starbucks and clint keeps going in there for coffee religiously and kate is like ‘why do you go there so much their coffee isn’t even that good’”

“Man why do you come here all the time?” Kate asks him, shoving by to get up to the pastry case. “I mean, the coffee isn’t even very good and on _your_ budget, I highly doubt you can afford it.” She gives him the judging eyebrows and he very solemnly tells her to go to hell. She snorts and shakes her head.

“Maybe don’t put your nose _on_ the display case, I don’t think the employees will appreciate wiping your face print off the glass.”

“Haha. You didn’t answer my question.” She stands from her stooped position quickly and turns to him again, squinting. Clint shrugs.

“It’s easier than making my own and it’s close by.”

“Ahuh.” Her tone is skeptical and Clint rolls his eyes, giving her a playful shove into the pastry case. It’s late, the place is about to close and there are no employees in site as they wait at the counter, a single other customer loitering in the corner at a small table. “You must come here for the service.”

He’s shaking his head as someone finally steps out of the back room, walking up to the counter. She’s a red head, younger than Clint but older than Kate and gorgeous. It doesn't take much more than that for realization to dawn and Clint tries steadfastly to ignore the sly judgmental side stare she’s giving him as he orders his drip coffee and a blueberry muffin. For her part, the red head, whose name tag reads “Natasha”, seems extraordinarily uninterested, yawning and not bothering to cover her mouth as she rings up their orders.

Clint asks her how the night is going.

She shrugs and says “slow.” In a monotone voice. He nods in return.

“No thugs to set straight this time?” Natasha pauses as she is handing back his card, her eyes flicking up to his as a soft smirk plays on her lips.

“No, nothing quite so interesting unfortunately.” He makes a regretful noise and shakes his head.

“Guess you can’t always be so lucky.”

“Guess not.” This time the smirk spreads into an almost full smile and Kate’s interest is piqued enough that she might not give him such a hard time for coming in here just to flirt with the barista. “Your order’ll be up in just a minute.” She says as she swallows the smile and turns back to the large espresso machine and Clint and Kate take seats a little ways from the drink counter to wait.

“Well I was gonna give you a hard time for coming here just for the eye candy but I’m intrigued. Thugs?” Clint gives her an exasperated look and taps his fingers on the table top, throwing a glance back at the red head where she is waiting for the coffee machine to heat up.

“Natasha isn't eye candy-”

“Oh, on a first name basis are you?”

“Shut up Kate.”

“Alright alright, thugs?” He nods as a small laugh escapes his lips.

“I was walking by here a few weeks ago and happened to see a guy walk inside. He had a gun tucked in the back of his pants, which doesn't exactly scream nice guy, so I followed him in. I was watching him as he went up to the counter. He was almost done ordering and hadn't done anything so I was about to slip out again when he pulled the gun. Before I could even move she grabbed the guy’s wrist, twisted it sideways, and punched him in the face hard enough I’m pretty sure she broke his nose.”

“Seriously?” He nods again with a smile and with impeccable timing Natasha seems to appear out of nowhere, holding his coffee and muffin and placing them on the table between them.

He says thanks, receiving little acknowledgement as she turns to go back to closing duties but Kate is having none of that.

“Hey ninja lady,” She says, ignoring the warning look Clint sends her. “You really punch a robber in the nose?”

She turns back with raised eyebrows and another little smirk. “Which time?”

_“What?_ Ok that’s it,” Kate pushes the extra chair out from the table. “that implies a story, multiple stories actually.” Natasha eyes the chair a moment and finally shrugs as she takes the few steps back and slips into it, leaning back and glancing at both of them with a mischievous look that has Kate knowing exactly why Clint comes in this place all the time.

“The first time was in St. Petersburg, Russia.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or check me out at Vitaminsobsession.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm still accepting prompts for Avengers and Captain America :) gen only please!


End file.
